User blog:Darkus Rayne/Raining Blood, Chapter 56: The Miricle of a friend
We sailed for what felt like an eternity. It was hours of silence. It was a great moment for looking back. I could see memories from my past zooming through my mind. When we were little, I remembered that it was Shade and Pandora who were always fighting.One specific memory, Shade had stolen Pandora's training scythe. He had always been fascinated with her scythes. Pandora went looking for it and found Shade with it. That was the day that Pandora threw Shade off the summit of SkyPeak mountain. My reminiscing was interrupted with the thud of our boat hitting the sandy beach of the Demonian Mainland. "Yoohoo!" I heard a familiar, annoying voice cry. It was Miricle! She was lying exactly where she had landed from Nova's attack. I noticed a pair of orange, almost bird-like claws. Oh yeah... I remembered now. "It's been almost twenty-four hours, Miricle. Why haven't you moved yet?" I asked. Regardless of her annoying fangirl motives, I was a medic. And if something was wrong with her, I had to heal her. Whether my siblings liked it or not. "I can't. I've been trying. Especially now." She said winking at Nova, who only glared back. "Your bones are broken." Allagar said, looking at her arms. "I can't heal this. I don't know the technique." "I've got it." I said. Placing my hand high over her body. As my hands began glowing, the broken bones all over her body began rearranging themselves to their rightful places. She moaned in pain as her ribs pieced back together, moving uncomfortably against her lungs. When all the bones were fixed, my hands returned to normal and Miricle shot forward. "Yay! I can move!" I could see the dead bird that was sitting under her. Not to mention the bird blood on the back of her shirt. She looked around at all of us. "I'm not... wanted here. Am I?" She asked. Devastation evident on her face. The girl before us was barely fighting back tears. Nova stepped forward. "It's not that we don't like you." Nova began. "It's just... you go about liking us the wrong way." Ignis finished. She hadn't yet registered the new eight of our siblings. In an instant she was all over Ignis' body. Hard to believe that seconds ago almost every bone in her body was broken. She jumped back, registering their words. A tear fell from her face. She tore a piece of toilet paper from the roll on her wrist and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry," She shouted, then looked to us for confirmation that she was forgiven. "Wait. Where is Shade and... Salahar?" She asked, struggling to remember Salahar's name. "The're no longer with us." Sheath answered. "Oh. So they decided to stay on Indelatra?" "No... They're no longer with anyone." "Oh. Gotcha. They've separated from you all to separate from each other to stay on Indelatra?" "They're Dead!" Frost shouted. "Oh. How? What happened?" "Shade's island was taken over by his servant." I said. "Nike." How'd she know that? "Right. He started a game. Shade, Salahar, and Rayne were the first victims. Rayne wasn't killed in a game, though. Shade and Salahar were." Miricle was no longer fighting tears. They flowed freely from her horror-struck eyes. "He killed Rayne too?" I could feel Sarah's discomfort with her question. She hadn't said a word since it happened. If I knew her, she felt her reason for living was gone. That she would, in any minute cough up the red dust she used to call her heart. In a way, she was dead too. Lifeless. You could see it in her now dull eyes. They lost their glimmer of hope. The shine of light that was always present was no longer there. This wasn't Sarah. "I'm in!" Miricle shouted. "What!?" Me, Pandora, Aqua, Sheath, and Frost said in unison. "This game! I'm helping. Whether you like it or not! You can force me away with another fireball, but I'll be back." Her determination was hard to ignore. She was serious for once. We wouldn't be able to get her away. "Sheath?" Aqua asked, waiting to see if it was a good idea. We relied on Sheath to tell us bad and good decisions. Her ability to sense the spirits was pretty helpful. "You may join us. But you may no longer be perverted. The craziness can stay. But no more being a pervert. Understand?" "Deal! So... we're friends now? "Friends." We all laughed. Her reactions were so funny. It was hard not to laugh. With the addition of Miricle, we made our way to Crescentia. To face the fight that would be waiting for us. Category:Blog posts